


He Was Adopted-If You Couldn't Tell

by Buildgodthentalk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Some angst, hippos - Freeform, klance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildgodthentalk/pseuds/Buildgodthentalk
Summary: A bunch of one shots of Shiro and Keith being adoptive brothers. There will be lots of fluff because Shiro and Keith are the best adoptive brothers that are supportive, cute and gay.





	1. What's This 'Christmas' gig?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on AO3... be nice and whish me luck (only if you feel like it). In the first one shot Keith is nine and Shiro is seventeen, so there is an eight year difference between them. AND! I'm sorry there's no klance in this one, but there will be in the next one! I swear! Also, leave comments?

December 25th, 2002

Somewhere in the back of all the idle chattering and plates clanging, there is a radio spitting some old Christmas song. All of the multi coloured lights shined, and the fireplace emits an immense heat from being on so long. The entire Shirogane household smells like fresh sugar cookies. Keith hates it. He hates all of it .It was his first Christmas here since he was adopted, and all of Shiro’s relatives keep coming up to him smiling, ruffling his hair and hugging him like he’s been a part of the family for years. He’s only been here for nine months; none of them really know him. He doesn’t like to be touched by strangers. He doesn’t like to be touched by his friends too. If they knew him, they wouldn’t get anywhere near him with their hugs and shoulder touches. 

Keith doesn’t really remember having a Christmas before. Sure, at the home they would put up this small plastic Christmas tree, and everyone got to put up one decoration. Though the dinky tree reminded everyone that it was Christmas, there was no presents, dinner, baking, Santa and candy canes. His dad died when he was three, so he only has fuzzy memories of him. Keith wasn’t too sure he like this whole ‘Christmas’ gig. Too many noises and people were everywhere, and it was so hot on the house. He doesn’t even like baking that much. Everything kind of sucked. Other than the real tree because it smelled nice. Sometimes he’d just go lay underneath it sniffing it. 

Wrapped up in a fuzzy snow colored blanket, Keith sits on one of the large plushy red chair in the living room. He sits on the chair looking like a burrito glaring at the way too toothy smiles. Their cheeks must hurt from smiling that long. People buzz around like ants getting ready for winter. Keith eventually closes his eyes feeling the warmth of the fireplace that’s sitting beside him. 

“Who’s ready for supper?” Haru, Shiro’s dad, had announced to everyone. There were whoops and cheers, but Keith just groaned dipping his head underneath the blanket. It was ripped off, and Shiro’s gleeful smile was met with Keith’s wild dog scowl.

“You ready to eat?” He said.

“No,” Keith growled trying to snatch the blanket out of Shiro’s hands. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asked eyebrows knitting together, but his bright smile still didn’t twitch. 

“No.” Keith had managed to get his hand on two corners of the blanket holding it like he was choking it to death. 

“Okay… you can stay here while I eat all of the tempura shrimp,” Shiro replied. He crept away slowly towards the dinner table dropping the blanket behind him with a smirk. 

“Wait,” Keith nearly screamed, “There’s tempura shrimp?”

“Yep! Mom made it specifically for you,” Shiro said stopping his creeping. 

“Can I sit by you?” Keith asked voice quiet as he looked down at his fidgeting thumbs. 

“Of course!”

Keith got up off of the chair which squealed from the lost weight, and followed Shiro like a lost puppy. Once they made it to the table, Keith sat at the very end of one side. There were thirteen people in total seated. Back in the Foster home he was in there was eleven kids always seated at the table. This was better though because he actually got a full meal, and people weren’t practically sitting on each other’s laps to have a spot. Shiro’s mom, Caren, started a prayer, and Keith put his head down not closing his eyes. He didn’t believe in god, and the Shiroganes never forced him to. After everyone whispered an ‘amen’, Keith grabbed the plate spilling with tempura shrimps. He piled one right after the other until it almost filled up his entire plate, and then Shiro took the plate of shrimp away from him. 

“Hey,” Keith whisper shouted.

“Put some vegetables on your plate, and if you finish, then you can get some more shrimp,” Shiro said grabbing the bowl of broccoli to give to Keith. 

“Fine.”

To Shiro’s surprise, Keith finished his first plate and ate another half a plate of shrimp. Man, did that kid have an appetite. After everyone, except Keith, had a piece of apple pie, they all migrated to the living room for presents. Shiro sat on the baby blue carpet with half of the family, and Keith sat behind Shiro in the chair once again wrapped up like a pig in a blanket. While the other two kids in the room ran around digging underneath the tree for their gifts with smiles that took up half their face, Keith hide behind the blanket leering over the edge. Because it was so Keith of him to do, but it was kind of sad that he wasn’t excited about presents, Shiro had wanted to both laugh and frown at the same time. Eventually the two kids handed out everyone’s gifts, and Shiro started opening them with a smile. 

Though the shrimp was good, Keith still didn’t really like Christmas. Everything was still too loud. Especially know with everyone ripping apart their gifts, shouting out their thanks and squealing over their new items. Keith had a few wrapped gifts in front of him, and a few envelopes with cards in them. He didn’t know if he was supposed to open them or not. He attentively leaned forward, trying not to be noticed, and snatched the envelope that was at the top of his pile. Leaning back, he slowly teared the edges slipping out what was in there. It was a little card on the front that read, ‘Toys R US’, and on the back it read, ‘I wasn’t too sure what things you would like, so I figured I’d give you a gift card. Then you can get what you like! Love, Grandma Akane’. Grandma Akane was the elderly lady sitting in red chair opposite to Keith. She looked a lot like her son, Shiro’s dad, with her thick eyebrows and thin lips. She gave him a smile, and Keith felt his heart pick up a ‘thank you’ on his forced smiling lips. It didn’t come out though. He slide to the ground still wrapped in a blanket next to Shiro. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispered tugging on his sleeve. 

“What’s up,” He replied looking away from his gifts at Keith. 

Keith held up the little multi coloured card and said, “What is this?”

“Oh!” Shiro said grabbing the card, “It’s a gift card. There’s money in it, and you get to spend it at Toys R Us.”

“And what’s that?”

Shiro tilted his head much like a confused dog, and scrunched up his nose saying, “It’s a huge store with lots of toys, games and coloring books.” 

“Cool,” Keith said grabbing the card back, and shoving it back into the envelope, “Are we going to go there one day?”

“Definitely!” Shiro leaned over Keith grabbing a wrapped box, and plopping it into his lap exclaiming, “Here! This one’s from me. Open it!” 

Picking away the tape like it was glass, Keith started to open the gift. After he got the two first pieces of tape off, Shiro yanked it out of his lap. 

“Hey!” Keith yelled his hand flying everywhere to grab the box.

Shiro just laughed, “Keith you have to rip it open. Pretend you have to open it as fast as you can because you’re life depends on it!”

Keith snatched it back aggressively, and screamed as he teared away the paper like a starving lion. Shiro just blinked getting a little scared of the pent up anger. If he shifted away slightly, it was definitely not on purpose. Keith nearly ripped off the two top flaps of the top cardboard box, as he open it. His scattered and rushed movement halted when he saw what was inside. He grabbed the plush purple hippo out of the box very slowly as if he could hurt it. After catapulting himself into Shiro for a huge hug, he thanked him a billion times. Keith had been wanting a hippo for four years, and has never gotten one. He decided that Christmas wasn’t so bad if he got shrimp and a hippo. His eyes burned as tears nearly welled up in them, but he blinked him away. This was actually the best Christmas he’s ever had. 

Shiro had tears filling up the ducts of his eyes because that was the first time Keith had ever hugged him, and he decided that because Keith got that happy over his gift, this was the best Christmas he’s had.


	2. First Baseball Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a very, very looonnnggg time. But! I have figured some shit out, and it will be at least biweekly, I swear! Please forgive me!

March 2nd, 2006

The clang of metal bats smashing baseballs echoed into the air full of chatter. It was official. It was baseball season. Shiro’s stood in the outer part of the field. A smile spreading across the entire width of his face. Baseball was one of his favourite sports, and this year, because he was twenty-one, he got to be the head coach. Standing beside him was a thirteen year old Keith hat sitting on his head backward. His face was stoic. 

A chortle flew past Shiro’s mouth, and Keith turned to slant his eyes at him. The sun smiled bright down at the two hanging in the middle of the sky. Shiro’s eyes were a mirror image of it. 

“Put your hat on properly, kid,” Shiro laughed. 

“No,” Keith growled. 

“Fine, fine, look like a dork...”

Aggressively Keith yanked the hat forward. Shiro started to lightly shove Keith forward a bit into the field. Right in the centre of the diamond there were an umpteenth boys shoving each other loud laughs cutting the air. Keith knew that Shiro wanted him to go interact with them, so he dug his feet into the deep blood gravel. 

“Awe, Keith, come on, sports are a great way to make friends,” Shiro said stepping around to kneel in front of Keith. 

“Your jeans are going to get dirty,” is all Keith replied with. 

“Sometimes that happens in baseball. I’m starting practice in a few minutes anyways, so your going to have talk to them a some point.” 

Keith huffed, “Fine.” 

Keith stomped to the centre of the diamond like he was big foot in the forrest. Shiro watched as Keith lingered on the outside of the huddle of boys, and his hand were shoved as deep as possible in his pants pockets. Shiro had to figure out a way for his little brother to be less awkward or shy. Maybe he should talk to his parents about getting him into group counselling with kids his age. That could help. A warm hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Shiro turned to see Adam standing there sun light glaring from his black sunglasses. 

“You ready to go coach some awkward horny pre-teens?” He said snapping the pink bubble that blew up from his mouth. 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Shiro replied. 

Did Shiro mention that he was going to get to coach with his boyfriend too? It’s was another reason as to why his smile was stretched so far on his face. The whistle clenched between Adam’s teeth shrieked. All the boys scrambled over in front of the coaches bending down onto one knee except for one. With a hat turned back around, Keith stood behind everyone as if they all had the plague. 

“Okay,” Shiro had started, “let’s start with introductions. Let’s get into a circle, and we’ll go around saying our names and how long we’ve played!”

The boys groaned. The all stood up cleated shoes scuffing up dust, and they formed an oval lump. 

“I’ll start,” Shiro said, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro or coach, and I have played baseball for eight seasons before I was an assistant coach for two seasons.” 

Adam went next saying, “I’ve never played before, but I have watched games. Shiro here needed an assistant because apparently no one wanted to volunteer to coach this year, and they were desperate enough to appoint me. Someone who has no experience!” 

After a dry laugh, Shiro piped, “He’ll probably be stuck with whistle duty.” 

Most of the kids have been playing for around 4 or 3 years. When it was Keith’s turn, his voice was so quiet that he was barely heard. Lips moving only the slightest. He said his name, and told them all that it was his first year. Someone coughed calling him a noob. Laughter erupted from the boys. Both Adam and Shiro had to swallow down the rage bubbling up their throats. They both had decided, for Keith’s sake, that it was best that no one suspected that they had relations to him, or at least be completely unbiased. It was hard, though, not to say anything when you put your little brother into sports, so that he can makes friends, and he gets laughed at. The kid beside Keith had a soft smile that just tickled his chubby cheeks. His skin was a deep tan which was a huge difference from Keith’s pastry white skin. The kid had turned to face Keith.

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s my first year too! My name is Hunk by the way!” He exclaimed. 

Shiro immediately decided he liked this kid, and he liked him a lot. 

The team went for a warm-up, and they did some basic passing drills. Parents sat on the large silver bench behind the tall caged fence. Dust had been spewed all over it. Around the diamond, there was grass stained the colour of mustard. Sprinkled within the grass was carolina geranium flowers everywhere. The baby pink was a beautiful highlight in the grass. Keith loved it. The two colours together were mesmerizing, and Keith’s eye blew up like a balloon being filed with air. 

While everyone was supposed to practice catching long throws in groups, Keith squatted down to look at the carolina geranium. He plucked one off of the ground, and spun it between his fingers. Attached to the stem were the hands of leaves stretching out their fingers. Tearing off the leaves, Keith held the green stem with only a single flower atop it. 

“Adam!” Keith called out. 

Adam jogged over to where Keith was, and he relied, “Keith! Where is your group? What are you doing?” 

“I don’t have a group, but I thought you would like this plant. Here,” Keith said handing the stem. The flower was having trouble keeping its head up, as it slumped over like it was a thousand pounds. 

“That was very sweet, thank you, but you need to go practice, okay?” 

“But I don’t have a group.” 

“I think if you ask Hunk, he will let you join him and Lance, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith mumbled sprinting over to Hunk. 

They shared a brief chat. Hunk smiled his teeth flashing white like fresh snow, and Keith looked down at his shows. Soon enough Keith joined the two boys. Lance, the tall lanky boy, was the other boy throwing and catching the ball with Hunk and Keith. Thumps of balls landed in gloves surrounded the sound in the air. After a minute or so had passed, Keith and Lance both had their mouths sagging in frowns glaring at each other. Keith threw a ball directly at Lance, and it had almost hit him in the center of his forehead if he hadn’t squatted down. 

“You almost decapitated me!” Lance shrieked looking like he just saw his parents having sex. 

“I was just trying to shut you up!” Keith yelled back his eyebrows slanted.

“By giving me a concussion?”

“I didn’t though!”

“You could’ve!” 

Hunk tried to intervene, “hey, guys, let’s just keep practicing, okay? I’m sure we will be done with this soon anyways.”

The two boys continued screaming. 

“You need to go anger management classes, mullet!” 

“You need to pick a different sport, freckles!” 

Lance gasped like a bullet had struck him, and he saunter over to Keith. Jabbing his pointer finger into Keith’s chest, he whisper, “tú habla mucho. Me gustan mis pecas. No me gustas. ¿Sí?” 

“Sure, yeah, okay,” Keith said confused, as he picked up a ball to throw it towards Hunk. 

Another whistle screamed into the crisp air. A wind slowly danced through trees moving the boys hairs a little bit. Shiro and Adam concluded practice with a short encouragement that there was already improvement. All the boys parted bouncing over to their parents, and driving away. The only people that lingered around were Shrio, Adam and Keith. They shuffled around looking for baseballs buried in the grass. 

“Next time, we are making the kids do this.” Adam groaned, as he bent down to wrap his fingers around a ball. 

“Well, why didn’t you think of that earlier?” Shiro replied filling his bag full of baseballs.

“I am only the assistant coach. I don’t have any authority. Anyways, you could’ve thought about it earlier!” 

“Touché... Keith, tell me, how’d you like practice?” Shiro turned to ask Keith. His head popped up like a dog being whistled at. 

“It was fun,” Keith grumbled into his knees. Hugging his knees was Keith’s arms, as he sat in the grass tapping his toes at the weeds around him. 

“Did I hear that right? Did emo ‘I don’t like anything ever’ Keith say that he liked something?” Shiro bugged. 

“Yeah,” Keith smiled. 

Adam chirped, “He’s even smiling!” 

“Oh, shut up.” Keith looked down again. A light pink spilled all over his cheeks. Shiro and Adam both shared a look. Their eyebrows rose slowly, and a smirk kissed their cheeks. 

“Does someone like someone? Adam asked walking closer to Keith. 

“No!” 

“Is it Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“No.”

Adam’s smile grew fast like a sponge dipped in water. He asked, “Is it Lance?”

Keith’s face was a stop sign, for the pink turned to beet red and touched the tip of his ears. He shouted, “No! There is no way that I like him! He’s annoying!” 

“Aw,” Shiro cooed, “little Keith-y does have a crush!” 

“No!”


	3. Sneaking Candy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is a short one, but there is going to be a LONG one next. Also, this one is not well edited, so sorry if it sucks! Eek! I’m trying to work on my writing. I swear. Lastly, I’ve officially decided that this will be a modern AU... I guess... meaning that there isn’t going to be a space war or space travel. It’ll help with some of the story if I make it that way, so it did! Thank you for reading! And! Comment/like if ya feel like it! :)

March 27th, 2005

Bundled up in a thick red jacket, Keith shuffled towards the small movie theatre in front of them. A sharp wind made him shiver, and he shoved his hands further into the pockets. There was a group of five people ahead of him. It included his brother Shiro, his brothers boyfriend and three of their friends. Keith grumbled, as he moved his legs faster to keep up with them. He hated how he was forced to be in he back of the pact. He hated how he was forced to go outside, and he hated having to interact with people. It was new people too which made it a billion times worse. 

Today, Shiro was supposed to go to the movies with his friends, but was stuck on babysitting duty. Their parents had a party they had to go to, and only told the kids a half an hour before they left. With some panic, Shiro had proceeded to call all his fiends to make sure it was okay that his little brother was tagging along. That’s why Keith was stuck glaring at the backs of laughing young adults. Their jokes were probably stupid too.

Once Keith walked through the glass doors of the movie theatre, a fresh popcorn scent smacked his nose. Drool pooled his mouth. He was hungry, and he loved popcorn. Popcorn sounded wonderful right now. Keith followed, as The boys, and girl, created a huddled in front of him. He stood on the outside just behind Shiro. 

“Okay,” Shiro started, “for those of you who haven’t met him, this is my little brother Keith. Keith, this is Allura, Matt and Lotor.” 

Shiro had pointed at the person when their name was called. All of the eyes were glued onto Keith, and he hated it. When the centre of attention was put on him, Keith’s heart starts thumping into his chest. Slowly Keith backed further and further behind Shiro. His head was now nearly touching his brothers back. The Girl, Allura, ducked down a little to reach Keith’s height. A wide smile spilled on her lips. 

She said a thick accent in her words, “Hello Keith! I’ve heard so much about you from Adam and Shiro. I’m so glad I finally got to meet you!”

“Hi, you have long hair,” Keith squeaked, “it’s really long.” 

“Yes, it is. I will take that as a compliment, so thank you!” 

Adam chimed dead eyes behind his glasses, “While this conversation is quite interesting, our movie starts soon. If we want snacks, we should get them now.”

“Right,” Shiro replied marching over the short lines of the concession. Keith trailed him like a lost puppy. 

While in line, Shiro and Adam looked like they were in a very serious conversation. Their eyes were focused, and their hands were gesturing a lot. Keith looked down at his boots toeing at the black carpet. Shiro’s friend Lotor had a weird smirk that kind of freaked Keith out. He tried not to dwell on it too much because, as Shiro always told him, don’t judge a book by its cover. Allura was pretty and she seemed nice enough. She was definitely intimidating. Keith decided to never get on her bad side. A warm hand on Keith’s shoulder made him jump. All of his thoughts trailed away like a train derailing on its track. Matt was standing beside him, and a toothy grin took up most of his face. 

“So, Keith,” he said, “do you like candy?” 

Keith bobbed his head up and down. 

“Would you like have some?”

Keith bobbed his head again. 

“Here,” Adam whispered shoving a bag full of colourful worms towards him, “stuff this in your pocket, and when a worker is by you, put your hands in your pocket.” 

“Aren’t you not allowed to take food into the theatre?” Keith had asked fiddling with neon green bag making it crinkle. 

“That’s the fun,” Matt said, “it’s only illegal if you get caught, right?” 

“Uh, yeah, right,” Keith replied. Putting the green bag into his right pocket, he felt his heart starting to skip. 

“Promise me you won’t get caught?” 

“I promise, Matt,” Keith replied with determination laced in his voice. He puffed his chest out a bit, and decided that Matt was his favourite so far. Sneaking around was so much fun. Whenever a worker would give a quick glance at Keith, his hands would fly into his pockets like a starving bird diving for fish. 

Eventually Adam and Shiro were at the front of the line, and Adam nearly shouted, “So I’m guessing that Keith won’t want popcorn?” 

Keith ran up to the counter so fast he nearly smacked his head on the corner, and he rushed out, “No, no, no, no, I want popcorn.” 

“Don’t worry. We got you some. Adam is just messing with you,” Shiro said ruffling Keith’s hair which resulted in his arms being smacked by Keith’s. 

“Well, joke of the year goes to Adam because that was just hilarious,” Keith grumbled. 

“Woah,” Shiro said with a laugh, “when did you get so sarcastic?” 

“When you started dating Adam.” 

Adam commented a large bag of popcorn sitting in his arms, “the kid’s got a point.” 

“Don’t call me kid!” 

“Okay, emo pre adolescent from Colorado, ready to see the movie?” 

Keith loudly grumbled, “don’t call me that either!” 

Shiro said, “Short, always glaring emo pre adolescent who listens to My Chemcial Romance from Colorado America, you don’t sound like your ready to watch the movie.” 

“I hate you both. Your so annoying,” Keith grumbled walking over to Matt who was at the box office getting tickets. 

“Hey,” Adam called out, “We’re the ones who have your popcorn. You have to be nice!” 

When everyone had a ticket in their hand and snacks pooling their arms, they gathered to go into the theatre. Everyone’s tickets got ripped, and they pooled into the first theatre to their left. Keith’s heart had been dancing in his chest the entire time. He made sure to hide the candy well, and he got away with it. He got away with it! There wasn’t a single worker who questioned him at all. After the lady who ripped their tickets pointed a lazy finger towards their theatre, Adam gave him a fist bump. 

“Nice job, kid,” he said, “see? that’s how you go to a movie.”

Not caring that Math had called him ‘kid’, Keith smiled. They all sat down, and Shiro turned to him eyebrows flying into his hair line. 

“Where did you get the candies?” He had asked. 

“Matt showed me how to sneak them in!” Keith exclaimed. 

“He did what now?” 

“He showed me how to sneak food in, and it was pretty fun. Matt’s pretty cool.” 

“Yeah, and he’s pretty in trouble too.”

“Why?” 

Shiro smiled at him and said, “don’t worry about it.” 

Adam came to sit beside Shiro, and he placed the popcorn down on the floor. The navy blue seats squeaked when someone sat in them. The only people in the shadow covered theatre was the six of them, so Adam leaned over to give Shiro a peck on the lips. It was a quick bump like two people running into each other on a busy street. 

Keith shouted, “ew, Adam, your going to have cooties now!” 

“Oh, shut up you,” Shiro replied tickling Keith until he started to kick the chairs in front of them. 

Shiro decided that he was going to let Math off the hook. He got Keith to smile and have fun which can be a very hard task sometimes. It was nice to see Keith out and talking to be people. Shiro knows that he needs more friends, and if that happens to be his friends as well, so be it. At least the kid can make some good memories because he deserves it. Sorry, not kid, short, always glaring emo pre adolescent who listens to My Chemical Romance from Colorado in America.


	4. Keith’s Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! I tried to edit it my best, and I am sorry if there is any huge mistakes. Next time, I’m going to get someone to actually edit it. Thank you for reading! Leave a comment–cause they’re the best. And! Give it a like if ya like it! :) 
> 
> Because I’m going to be busy with the end of school, I’m updating tomorrow then this story will be on a bit of a hiatus until late June 17th which isn’t too bad... hopefully!

October 3rd 2009 

The Garrison University has marble pillars reaching for the sky everywhere. The place looks expensive. There are sculptures of lions in a line on the roof, and some sort for uncannny sculpture of the Earth near the front door. All of the grass blades are cut to the exact same size. This place has grown on Shiro over the years, but at the beginning of his University life he hadn’t felt like he belonged here. Though most people who attended the Garrison Academy in high school went to the Garrison University, he felt like he knew no one. The University was a building that stretched far by width and height. There was approximately 9500 students who attend here which seems extreme to the 1200 that attended the Garrison High School Academy. 

Back in High School Shiro was “Mr. Popular” to say the least. Everyone knew his name. It was hard not to when he was student body president, on honour roll, winner of the fencing team and on the undefeated baseball team. Teachers would always smile with their teeth shining when he walked through a door. Whenever an assignment was handed back, they would always say well done. There were always numerous people he could wave to in the hallways. He was use to attention. When Shiro strutted through the tall gates of the Garrison University, there was not one face he could wave at. With stoic expressions on their faces, professors handed back essays without saying anything. It felt like he went through the days unnoticed. 

Over the years, though, it became normal, and the years of High School fizzled away. This didn’t mean he hated University. Taking classes that explore deep into the topics that interest him was amazing. AKA he loved space, and he was working for a degree in astronomy. He loved the mutual feeling between all students that everyone is just there to learn. There was no bullying. A Starbucks was on campus. A. Starbucks. Shiro loved life here. He lived in an apartment with Adam and Matt—it’s was easier to pay rent with the three of them. It was a two bedroom and one and a half bath apartment on the third floor of five. It was a half an hour walk to the University, or about an eight minute bus ride. Garrison University was in his home town, so he still got to see Keith a lot. He often came over to the apartment, as it was only a twenty minute bike ride from their parents house to the apartment. 

Shiro was happy. He was really happy. 

Walking up to the large dark chocolate brown doors trapped by grey marbled pillars, Shiro eyes crinkled with joy. Clouds hide the sun, and a breeze danced through the thick limber pines on campus. Dressed up in a navy v-neck sweater and black jeans, Shiro skipped to his elective class. 

The art class breezed by. Walking out of the classroom into the marble floored hallways, Shiro checked his phone in his pocket. On the screen said thirteen missed calls from Keith. It was a Friday afternoon, and he had school off. The University hallway was full of students chattering walking out of clases. Forcing a student to stumble into him, Shiro had stopped abruptly. He called Keith back. 

“Hey, bud, what’s up?” 

“Shiro?” Keith said like it was a gasp. 

After hearing the tone of Keith’s voice, Shiro had ducked into the closest bathroom. He replied, “Keith, Are you okay?” 

“Well, I-I don’t know. Mom took the day off of work, and she went to go pick up dad from the office because we were going to surprise you at the University. After she picked up dad, she was going to come get me, and-and I’ve be been at the school for an hour and they’re still not here. They haven’t replied to any of my texts, so I don’t know what to do,” Keith said his voice becoming more panicky and rushed the more he talked. 

“Keith, I need you to take a breath.” 

“B-b-but,” Keith tried to stutter out.

“I’m going to come get you. I don’t have any more classes today, and we can go back to the house, okay? I’m sure their fine. Maybe they got distracted at the grocery store and forgot their phone?” 

“Yeah, m-maybe.” 

“Okay, I’m going to come pick you up, so stay where you are.”

Tapping the end button on his phone, Shiro took a deep breath that echoed in the empty bathroom. Keith had some anxiety issues. If there is anything off of the schedule, Keith panics. Shiro knows his parents are a little flippant. Always forgetting to charge their phone, and they tend to get distracted by making stops at different places. It was a routine. One that Keith still hadn’t gotten use to yet. 

Tapping on the floor, Shiro’s dark smoke coloured runners trek down the, now, loosely packed hallway. 

The drive to Keith’s school felt a lot longer than the twenty minutes it actually took. Pop tunes sung out of the radio at a low volume. When he pulled up to the curb of Keith’s school, the place looked completely deserted except for the ball of a person sitting atop a bench. Shiro drove the car forward until he reached the chipped white painted bench that his brother sat on. Slowly he unrolled his window, and yelled out, “Hey, Keithers! Get in the car!” 

“Don’t call me that!” Keith yelled back. 

“Okay, my wittle Keef!” 

After he slipped into the car, Keith slammed the door. He replied, “Don’t call me that either.”

“Okay, sugar plum.”

“Ew! That’s what you call Adam!” 

Shiro scoffed pulling the car away from the curb. “No, I do not,” Shiro said. 

“Yeah, I heard you say it the other day!” 

“Whatever.” 

Keith had a smirk tickle his lips, as he said, “So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it, Takashit.”

“Hey! Your my little brother, and I forbid you from swearing.”

“Oh, whatever. I’m sixteen, and I can say what I want.” 

A few idle minutes passed by; the silence drowned by the radio humming. Staring out the window, Keith was turned away from Shrio. His fingers bounced in his lap like rabbits.

“Hey,” Shiro had said softly, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Oh, nothing,” Keith mumbled. 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” 

“I’m just,” Keith started but stopped with a huff. “I’m just anxious.” 

“Their going to be okay, honestly. Now let’s go home, and watch some Soul Eater, okay?” 

With a small voice, Keith replied, “okay.” 

The driveway sitting right in front of the Shirogane’s house was emptying. Their parents weren’t back yet. A soft sigh sneaked out of Keith’s mouth, and his frown dropped a little more. He had been hoping that his parent were home. Shiro turned the car off, and it grumbled. The two brothers walked into the quiet house. 

Dipping below the horizon, the sun settled allowing the stars to smile. For most of the afternoon, Shiro had been able to keep Keith’s mind off of their parents. They had watched Soul Eater, played Mario Party and cooked. After they ate, Shiro dug into the game cabinet, and pulled out the stack of Uno cards. With cards laid out on the table in front of him, Keith looked extremely anxious sitting on the couch. He was chewing his nails into nubs. There was a knock on the door, and Keith shot up as if the couch electrocuted him. Shiro walked over to the door, and when he opened it, his eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline. Hoovering on the patio was two police men with stoic expression plastered on their faces.

“Are you Takashi Shirogane?” The one standing on the left said his voice gruff and low. 

Shiro replied, “Yes, sir.” 

“There was a shooting today at your fathers clinic, and I’m sorry to inform you but your parents were shot.” 

“A-are they in the hospital? Are they okay?” Shiro had stuttered out.

“I’m real sorry kid, but they were announced dead on sight.” 

Behind Shiro they was a loud shatter. Shiro had turned around tears gather like old friends in his eyes, and he saw a mirror broken into a billion pieces. Keith’s hand had blood dripping out from the knuckles. The white carpet had splatters of a deep red.


	5. Keith’s Peace and Quiet

October 25th 2009

Ticking coming from the white clock on the wall was the only sound that filled the living room. It was dark, and Keith found it odd that it was quiet. The last few weeks have been hectic, loud and crazy. This moment of peace and quiet just didn’t sit well with him. There has been endless meetings with social services, time spent in the courtroom and planning for his parents funeral. Not to mention how hectic the actual funeral was. 

It is official. Keith and Shiro’s parents are dead, and Shiro is now Keith’s caregiver. He is to live with Shiro, Adam and Matt. The apartment was good, clean and had all the essentials for living like a coffee pot, but it was crammed and loud. There was always music blasting, someone yelling, video games being played and giggling. So. Much. Giggling. At least Adam could cook because there was no way in hell that something Matt or Shiro so much as added salt in was going to touch Keith’s tongue. For now, Keith’s room was the living room, but soon enough he would be moving into a room with Matt. 

The longer couch in Shiro’s apartment was decently comfortable, but Keith could feel the springs digging their feet into his back if he laid there too long. Sore backs in the morning became the usual. There was still going to be a few more days of this until they got his bed moved in from their parents house to the apartment. Keith didn’t really mind the couch because moving the bed means going into that house. Keith hated going into that house. 

Sniffling came from down the hallway between the open kitchen and the living room. There goes Keith’s peace and quiet. Along with the music, video games, yelling and giggling, there had been a lot of crying. Adam did it by himself when he thought no one could hear because he thinks he needs to be strong for Keith and Shiro. The death had hit him hard too, for his parents are still struggling to accept his sexuality and Shiro’s parents always hugged him with open accepting arms. Sometimes Matt cries when Shiro cries. It was hard for him to watch his brave strong friend be broken like that. Shiro cried a lot, and he still has his breakdowns. Anything that reminds him of his parent has him tearing up and sniffing. Shiro hasn’t been able to go near the cinnamon since October 3rd. Keith’s a little different; he’s not really a crier. He’s more of a “if something upsets me, I’ll punch the wall”. There has been a lot of anger from him, and he knows that Adam and Shiro don’t really know how to deal with it. Through the anger, there was some tears. After walking into the apartment from the Shiroganes funeral, Keith cried for the first time since their death. Snot ran down over his lips pooling in his chin while tears poured like they came from a shower head. It wasn’t anything close to pretty. He calmed down after two hours of Shiro cradling him. 

“Hey, Shiro, it’s okay,” Adam’s voice rang down the hallway. That was another thing. The walls were thinner than grape skin in this apartment. 

“Yeah,” Shiro replied voice thick and muffled by the walls. “It was just a dream a-a-about... you know...” 

“Your parents?” 

“Yeah.” 

The sniffling increased, and Keith decided that he wasn’t going to sleep that night. None of them probably were. The couch squealed, as Keith rolled off of it. Walking down the hallway, his padded feet thumped on the soft blue carpet. Once he reached the second door on his left, he pushed it open a bit. Illuminated by a golden yellow light from the lamp, Shiro and Adam sat on the bed. The blankets were thrown forward, and Shiro was curled in a ball head shoved into his knees with Adam’s hand in his back. Adam looked up his eyes full of sorrow. His mouth looked like it was heavy, as it dropped into a deep frown. 

“Couldn’t sleep again?” He asked. 

Keith nodded his head. Adam shuffled him and Shiro over leaving a spot for Keith beside him. Wordlessly Keith shuffled over, and threw himself into the spot. Keith pulled the blanket onto his lap, and he sat with his back lined up with the head rest. 

“You want to talk about your dream?” Adam had asked. 

“Eh, it was the same one where I go throw a baseball with dad,” Shiro replied not moving his head. 

“Man, you two really loved your baseball. Too bad Keith hated it so much.” 

“I didn’t hate it,” Keith grumbled, “I just hated Lance.” 

“Sure you did, bud,” Adam said. 

Silence dragged on, and eventually Shiro fell over tired. Adam leaned over, and clicked the light off. Darkness spilt over the room. A dull patter of feet sounded in the room, and a weight dipped beside Keith’s body. It was Matt. They ended up like this sometimes. All four of them in the bed comforting each other in silence with their presence. It was nice. Keith felt like he maybe could catch some sleep tonight. He turned over giving Matt a soft smile letting his heavy eye lids finally shut. If he cried in his sleep for dreaming about his mother baking, it was alright. He wasn’t the only one in the room. None of them were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I actually cried writing that, and I don’t know why. Once again! Thank you for reading! I will hopefully have the next update by the end of June, but I am busy with exams. Leave a comment, and like it if ya liked it! :)


	6. Teenage angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry it’s been so long! This turned out more angsty than I meant it too... whoops... I promise that the next one I write will be fluffy! I swear! With school done, I’ll hopefully be able to post more! Comment and like if ya wanna :)))

February 3rd 2010

It’s been a few months since Keith has been living in Matt’s room just around the corner from Adam and Shiro’s room. It’s been alright. Shiro loves his brother with his whole heart, he really does. Sometimes, though, he wishes his parents were around for Keith’s teenage angst years. It’s hard enough having been thrown into a parental roll for Keith, but it was also bad having been thrown when Keith was going through the end of puberty. Keith is sixteen, and his seventeenth birthday is just around the corner. 

Shiro tries very hard not to roll his eyes when Keith strom’s through the front door eyes slanted into a glare running to his bedroom door. Shiro will roll his eyes when Sleeping With Sirens or My Chemical Romance starts blasting through the speaker in Keith and Matt’s room. When Matt comes home from the Starbucks he works at around 6:00, Keith will shut it down finally emerging from behind his door. He looks like a angry cat, as he wonders into the living where Adam and Shiro usually are. Shiro will ask about his day. Keith will murmur a reply saying it was fine. God, the kid barely talks. Sure, It has always been that way, but it got worse. At least during diner Keith will crack a smile and chatter a bit. On good days he’ll even laugh. 

Keith also never wants to go out. It was as if a magnetic pull kept him in the apartment. Getting Keith to go shopping for anything was exactly like getting a pig to fly. It was impossible. Adam has gotten used to bribing Keith with going to Hot Topic. They need a new idea because Keith has been responding less and less to that. Because of Keith’s attachment to the apartment, seeing him go out with friends made Shiro too giddy. 

“Adam! Look! My little baby is going to mall with his friends. Friends, Adam!” Shiro said shaking Adam’s shoulder, as they look out the window down at the parking lot. Keith was ducking to get into a navy blue coloured car spewed with dust. 

“I see that, Shiro,” he replied lips around a coffee mug. 

“He’s actually breathing fresh oxygen!” 

“And getting a bit of sun... maybe he won’t look like a vampire anymore.”

“I doubt it,” Shiro smiled watching as the car drove away. He will be forever grateful for Hunk, Pidge and Lance. 

The angst just gets worse. Today, Shiro had looked up to the sky and asked his parents for advice after he received a phone call from Keith’s school. He asked them how to help Keith talk to him. He asked why it was so damn hard sometimes. 

The school had phoned explaining that Shiro needed to come in, for Keith had punched a kid in the face. That wasn’t even the worse part. The worse part was that Shiro hadn’t been surprised. It was almost as if Shiro had been expecting this to happen. 

Shiro hopped in his car driving towards the school, and he picked up Adam on the way. Adam was also a parental figure in Keith’s life, and he wanted to be a part of this. Once they walked through the doors, they noticed two boys sitting on a bench outside of the office just to the left. There was a silence except sharp and fast mumbling coming from the office. Through the frosted white glass, Shiro could see a figure behind a desk speaking with two other figures standing in front of said desk. Shiro figured it was the other kids parents. Adam and Shiro gave each other a look speaking without words. They walked towards the office their shoes clacking on the polished floor. 

Keith peaked at them tucked in a red hoodie with the hood flipped up. He sunk further into the bench where he sat legs crossed. Looking directly on his feet, the other boy had a purple ring around his left eye. Shiro had internally cringed, as him and Adam walked by the boys into the office wordlessly. Maybe all those boxing lessons with Keith weren’t a good idea.  
That black eye looked awfully painful. 

When the two walked through the door, all the bodies in the office turned to face them. It went silent. The man behind the desk was the school’s principal aka Shiro’s old science teacher. Mr. Iverson has aged a few years since Shiro had last seen him. The hair atop his head had lessened, and the wrinkles were set deeper. 

Mr. Iverson cleared his throat, and he said, “thank you for coming in Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Wright. We are here to discuss what happened here today. Please, can all of you take a seat.” 

“Thank you,” Shiro had muttered.

All of them dropped into black plastic chairs in front of the desk. The other parents glaring at Adam and Shiro. The woman had dark brown hair like a tree branch pulled into a tight bun, and the man had light brown hair that sat messily atop his head. The woman said, “I still don’t understand why you want to expel James as well-“

Mr. Iverson cut her off, “Mr. and Mrs. Griffin I told you I would explain once Mr. Shirogane was here.”

“Okay,” she said snapping, “go ahead. He’s here now.”

Mr. Iverson had sighed, “I get that you are tense from the situation, but I am going to ask you to be respectful, please.” 

The was a pause before he continued, “Here’s the story that I received based off of other students, Keith, James and both of their friends. James and Keith had walked into the cafeteria arguing over a physics test. James accusing Keith of cheating. Then, Keith had implied that James was dumb. James had then retaliated saying something about Keith’s parents, and how we was orphaned twice.”

Shiro had hiccuped a gasp, and Adam grabbed his knee.

“Which to answer your question from earlier Mrs. Griffin, that was a totally inappropriate thing to say.”

Mrs. Griffin shuffled in her seat crossing a leg over the other. She said, “And I understand, and I will give him a talk... but! Keith punched my son. He has a black eye for God’s sake! 

Mr. Iverson continued, “after those comments where made, Keith had punched James. James once again retaliated in shoving Keith when one of the faculty finally stepped in. James had also gotten physical which is another reason why we are in school suspending him for 5 days. Keith is also in school suspended for five days from his comments and his aggressive physical attack.”

All four of them nodded. 

“I expect you to be giving them a lecture about their actions today, is that clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” Mr. Griffin replied while Adam and Shiro nodded. 

“Okay, thank you, you are dismissed to take your kids home.”

Shiro and Adam grabbed Keith, and they all headed out to the car. The sky was still a nice blue, but little bits of rain spat on them. When the car rumbled to life, it was the only sound. It wasn’t until five minutes into the drive that someone spoke. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro had asked.

Keith looked up eyebrows pulled together until they were nearly touching. He grumbled, “why are you asking me that? Your supposed to be chewing me out for punching someone.”

“See? And that’s exactly why I’m not going to chew you out. You already know that you did a bad thing. I don’t need to tell you. So I’m going to ask you again. Are you okay?” 

Keith promptly started to bawl. Tears fell out faster than water from a tap. Adam’s eyebrows shot right into his hair line. His eyes blow wide, and he looked over at Shiro who face was the exact same. Keith never cries. Shiro pulled over in front of the grass of a random house, and he crawled into the back with Keith. Adam slipped out of the car subtly hoping that Keith wouldn’t notice. He decided that Keith needed Shiro and not him. 

The moment that Shiro was in the back, Keith grabbed Shiro’s shirt in his fists. Shiro’s thick arms pulled him into a hug, and Keith landed head first into his chest. Sobs coming out of his throat like they were tearing it apart. 

“Hey, it’s okay Keith,” Shiro cooed, “let it all out.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Shiro. I’m sorry,” Keith cracked out. 

“I know you are. It’s okay, I’m not mad.” 

“I never,” Keith hiccuped, “I never w-wanted to-to disappoint you. Our parents would be-be disappointed. James was r-right.” 

Shiro leaned back and said sharply, “Hey, now, look at me.”

Keith looked up eyes wet. 

“You are not a disappointment. I am not disappointed. Adam is not disappointed. And our parents sure as hell would not have been. I’m proud that you stuck up for yourself, but I am not proud of the way you did it. It was wrong, but no one is mad. You got that?” 

Keith nodded sniffling, as the water works slowed down. 

“I’m proud to say that your my brother Keith and I would never trade you for anyone, you got that? I love you.” 

Slamming himself into Shiro once again, Keith stammered, “I-I love you too Shiro.”

They stayed like that for an umpteenth seconds. Swaying a bit, as Shiro rocked them. 

“I am going to have to ground you though,” Shiro said into Keith’s hair.

“I figured.” 

“You phone-less and My Chemical Romance-less for two weeks.” 

“Wait, oh fuck no!” Keith nearly shouted as he pulled back glaring at Shiro. 

Shiro laughed, “Watch your tone. I can make it three weeks.”

“I can’t live without My Chemical Romance!”

“Well, you can thank Adam for that.”

Almost like the car electrocuted him, Keith bolted out of the car towards Adam screaming his eyes still puffy and pink. Shiro was glad he got Keith to open up a bit. He wasn’t a wooden board like he usually was. Leaning back into the seat watching Adam and Keith playfully wrestle Shiro smiled. Though he was an angsty teenager Keith was still Keith. They’d get through the hard times. They always have.


End file.
